


[Podfic] Thief King by tothewillofthepeople

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: Witchboy Series Podfics [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Blind Character, Blind Grantaire, Curses, Deaf Character, Deaf Feuilly, Download Available, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Necromancy, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: Podfic of "Thief King" by tothewillofthepeopleCombeferre adds more honey to his tea; Grantaire can hear the silver spoon clinking against the porcelain teacup. “You realize how severe the repercussions from this could be,” Combeferre says.“A parent intentionally cursing their own child?” Grantaire shudders. “It’s a legal problem as well as an emotionally devastating one, if Enjolras ever finds out. Not to mention the complete financial disaster tied up with all of that gold.”





	[Podfic] Thief King by tothewillofthepeople

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thief King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641979) by [tothewillofthepeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothewillofthepeople/pseuds/tothewillofthepeople). 



**This is a podfic of _Thief King_ by tothewillofthepeople**

**Author Summary:** Combeferre adds more honey to his tea; Grantaire can hear the silver spoon clinking against the porcelain teacup. “You realize how severe the repercussions from this could be,” Combeferre says.

“A parent intentionally cursing their own child?” Grantaire shudders. “It’s a legal problem as well as an emotionally devastating one, if Enjolras ever finds out. Not to mention the complete financial disaster tied up with all of that gold.”

 **Fandom:** Les Miserables

 **Pairing(s):** Enjolras/Grantaire, Combeferre/Courfeyrac

 **Original Fanfiction** : [by tothewillofthepeople on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641979)

 **Podfic Reader:** [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Runs:** 1:16:16

 **Download link:[.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/orx3581u048ggd8/ThiefKing_tothewillofthepeople_finalcut.mp3)**  via MediaFire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tothewillofthepeople for letting me make this! I love reading their stuff.
> 
> Please, PLEASE remember to go leave Kudos and comments on the original story. Here's the link to it again if you need it: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641979>
> 
> Is there a fic you think needs a podfic version? Want me to do one? Come chat on tumblr. I'm at [fishandchipsandvinegar.](http://fishandchipsandvinegar.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
